<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>good night sweet prince by peachsneakers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604387">good night sweet prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers'>peachsneakers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Fluff, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Sleepiness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman's overworking himself, until Logan comes in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>good night sweet prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The flamboyantly inked words on the page blur in front of Roman's tired eyes, but he refuses to stop. Thomas has called a meeting tomorrow- today, he corrects himself, after sneaking a peak at the clock- and he needs to have more ideas than the few pitiful concepts scribbled in red ink. What will the others think, if <em>this</em> is all he has to show for himself? They'll think he's not even tried. Will any of them understand how desperately he <em>has</em>?</p>
<p>He <em>thinks</em> what he needs is a good jaunt in the Imagination. But time can pass differently there- what if he missed the meeting? Not showing up at all would be far, far worse!</p>
<p>Roman groans, dropping his head to his notepad and taking a few deep breaths through his nose. This is impossible. He'll never have enough to satisfy the others at this rate, and he deserves their censure. Thomas <em>needs</em> him, and he can't even be properly be there for him.</p>
<p>Lost in his own self-deprecating thoughts, he doesn't hear the door snick open, or the quiet pad of footfalls across the fluffy white expanse of carpet.</p>
<p>"You are working too hard," come Logan's quiet words and Roman's hand jerks, leaving a glaring red streak of ink across the page.</p>
<p>"Logan!" Roman exclaims, hastily tossing down his notepad, incriminating side down. "What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"It is nearly two in the morning and you are still awake," Logan answers. "You were supposed to go to bed at midnight, at the latest."</p>
<p>"Right," Roman says, his cheeks flushed. "I just erm- I got caught up in my work." To his relief, Logan absently nods, apparently accepting the excuse for what it is.</p>
<p>"You know that everyone's positive feelings toward you aren't based on your productivity, right?" Logan asks casually. Roman stiffens, his mouth sagging open a little. A gentle, slightly sad smile crosses Logan's face.</p>
<p>"Our care for you is not tied up in your work," he continues. "It does not matter how many ideas you bring to the table later today. Thomas will appreciate them, and so will the rest of us."</p>
<p>"How did you-" Roman starts to say, then clamps his lips shut, his face burning all the hotter.</p>
<p>"Your face is easy to read, my beloved prince," Logan says. "At least by this point."</p>
<p>"Right," Roman mumbles. Logan summons a chair and pulls it up to Roman's side, sitting and clasping Roman's hands in his own.</p>
<p>"I love you," Logan says sincerely. "Do you understand that?" Roman nods.</p>
<p>"Of course I do," he says. "I love you, too. You're incredible."</p>
<p>"Then believe me when I say that you are loved by everyone else, too," Logan says softly. "Believe me when I say that Thomas loves and values you."</p>
<p>"Thank you," Roman whispers. "I don't deserve you, you know." Logan smiles lightly.</p>
<p>"Of course you do," he says, tugging Roman up. "Now to bed with you. It's far past time for you to be asleep."</p>
<p>"Only if you come to bed with me," Roman counters. Logan hesitates. "Practice what you preach, Teach," Roman mock admonishes. "If I need sleep, then so do you."</p>
<p>"Oh, all right," Logan grumbles, toeing off his shoes and settling into his preferred side of Roman's bed. "But only for you."</p>
<p>Roman smiles.</p>
<p>"I'd expect nothing less," he says.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>